1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communications device, and more particularly to a mobile communications device with text messaging capability using a QWERTY keypad.
2. Description of the Related Art
In today's mobile society, an increasingly large number of individuals carry mobile communications devices such as cellular phones. The mobile communications devices not only provide voice communications but also a variety of other functions, such as E-mail, Internet access, photography and game playing. For example, the Motorola RAZR® phone has the ability to playback digital videos, offers wireless connectivity for Internet access, and has an integrated digital camera. The Nokia® N91 phone has an integrated digital music player along with mobile Internet and other smart phone features.
In these and other current cell phones, the telephone keypad provides functions of dialing phone numbers, texting messages, and executing menus embedded in the terminal itself. However, the electronics within mobile or cellular phones become more enhanced devices and the features that can be provided on these phones become more complex, whereas the telephone keypad becomes a limiting factor as it may not be able to accommodate and support all features.
There is, therefore, a need for a mobile communications device that can be easily used for performing functions of a mobile phone and cellular phone but also for performing the added functions, such as that of text messaging, besides the normal communication functions.